


Let Sleeping Archers Lie 由他们去吧

by Sophia2000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Cooking, Domestic, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Malcolm Merlyn knows everything, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Series Spoilers, Thea Queen knows nothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 又叫，“Malcolm让Thea知道那个秘密的晚上，就是Thea决定：或许她不需要知道每个人的每件事，尤其是当事情涉及到她哥哥的时候”。
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Malcolm Merlyn
Kudos: 3





	Let Sleeping Archers Lie 由他们去吧

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WroughtBetwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Sleeping Archers Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582732) by [WroughtBetwixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt). 



有三件事情Thea Queen不知道。

第一是她不知道Oliver Queen是绿箭侠。自然，这是Oliver的决定，要对他的宝贝妹妹隐瞒，这并不奇怪。第二是她不知道Malcolm Merlyn就是那个众所周知的神秘人物，即在Malcolm看来被过分戏剧化地称作的“黑暗射手/黑箭”。同样，这也没有什么好奇怪的。Malcolm曾经想过要告诉她这两件事，之前有好几次几乎都要说出口了。重点是Thea不知道的第三件事阻止了他。

第三件她不知道的事是这样的：在绿箭侠和黑箭越来越频繁地在城市里各自以不同的方式——完成了他们几乎每晚都要做的事情之后——通常Oliver都会把Malcolm摁在最近的什么东西上，把他干得毫无知觉，以此结束二人的夜晚。

这一点……越来越难以掩饰了，由于它开始一点一滴地渗入他们的非超级英雄生活中了。她之前差点就抓到过他们一次，那是Thea发现Oliver和Malcolm自从“事业”发生之后还在见面。但是这样的事很容易就能蒙混过关。有一次在Queen宅邸的时候，Oliver把Malcolm牢牢地按在墙上，动弹不得，正当这时Thea走进来找Oliver有事。幸好那时还没出现什么辣眼睛的场景，同时Thea自己也很自然地以为Oliver正打算把Malcolm揍得鼻青脸肿。Thea在某些方面还十分可贵地单纯，于是误把那沉重的呼吸声当作愤怒，而不是看成被中途打断的情欲。

但有一天晚上，Thea正在她的新公寓里踱步，而Malcolm过来帮她安顿新家。“他总是一到晚上就消失不见了。总是在最奇怪的时间。我就不明白了。”她恼火地说。“他甚至没法拿Laurel当借口，而且他又没有和俱乐部的哪个妓女勾搭上。”

Malcolm差点就两手一滑把他手里的花瓶掉了。“呃，他是个成年男人了。”他尽可能温和地回答。“也许他只是还没有告诉你。”

Thea停了下来，眼睛直视着Malcolm，仿佛直击他的灵魂。“他答应过我不会再有什么秘密。但他现在又对我隐瞒了一个秘密。我看得出来。是别的什么东西。现在他知道了你的事……”

“Oliver不会伤害我。”Malcolm说。除非我求他，他在心里补了一句。“不会有事的。”

她已经在哭了。Malcolm在心里打了个寒颤，走过房间，把Thea抱进怀里，轻轻摇晃，直到她平静下来。他决定，他要告诉她。她值得知道这个，也许这至少能平息她的一部分恐惧。至少是她已知的恐惧。当然，他得先告诉Oliver，给他提个醒。希望能征得他的同意。

这并没有Malcolm想得那么难——等到几天后的晚上他才提起，那是在经历了一个艰难的追捕劫匪之夜后。他和Oliver在追捕同一罪犯的路上相遇，并一起干掉了那群爬虫。自然而然地，此刻他们在Oliver的卧室里，在完美地结束今晚的工作后来上几发。当Malcolm决定提出这个话题时，他正被推倒在床上，浑身赤裸，而Oliver笼罩在他身上。

“你……你想告诉Thea？”Oliver眉毛一挑。“我们有那么正式吗？”

Malcolm笑了起来，不过被自己的呻吟声打断了，因为Oliver的手耍了一个非常非常有（邪）趣（恶）的“把戏”。“看你了，绿箭侠。”

Oliver停了下来，然后俯身吻了吻Malcolm。“去安排吧，弓箭手。”

然后，这张嘴就被用到了别处。而Malcolm也失去了争辩的能力。

第二天，Malcolm给Oliver打了个电话，告诉他细节。一周后，他、Oliver和Thea要共进晚餐；Malcolm告诉Thea，那是求和的一种表示，这样他们三个人就可以好好谈一谈。这倒不是谎言。她只是不知道所谓的“谈话”，将会是她父亲和她哥哥在闲暇时像发情的兔子一样乱搞的消息。Malcolm告诉自己，这并不难。毕竟，他了解Thea。她是个思想进步的年轻女性，聪明，有爱心……她会接受他们的，对吧？我是说，这又不像Malcolm杀了Oliver的父亲，或者让Oliver的船遇难，或者害Sara被杀，或者设计Walter的绑架，或者屠杀整个部门的科学家，或者试图以报复的名义将无数人埋葬……

……他需要停止思考。烹饪。对了，烹饪。

Malcolm花了一个星期的时间尝试不同的食谱，试图找到能让Thea欢喜，能让她的喜悦盖过对他的讨厌的东西。尽管一周以来她什么也没说，但晚宴的当晚，Thea实在受不了这一系列的砍、剁、切、炸。鉴于Malcolm在她的公寓里躲避刺客，几乎每天都在使用厨房“屠杀”植物食材和各种动物的肉。在她帮忙摆放餐桌的时候，Thea放下盘子，盯着Malcolm用捣碎器对一锅土豆展开恐怖烹饪。

“天啊，老爸。”Thea挑着眉毛说。“你已经开启连续七天的疯狂模式了。现在你就像在谋杀那些可怜的毫无防备的根茎类蔬菜。我知道这会超级尴尬，但你需要放松。”

“听着……我很抱歉。我在努力，但我控制不住。”

Thea摇了摇头，从厨房拿起沙拉，带到餐厅。“也许你需要上床了。”她口中喃喃自语。

Malcolm停了下来，放下过劳的土豆捣碎机，看了Thea一眼。Oliver还没来，但他不会得到比这更好的过渡。“问题是，Thea，我一直有。”

“什么？”Thea停了下来，手里还端着一碗沙拉。就像Malcolm身边的其他人一样，Thea知道Malcolm自从妻子死后……她所知道的，就没有和任何人认真交往过。她眨了眨眼，好奇心终于盖过了孩子与家长之间惯用的 “成人类话题请回避”。“说真的，是谁？”

“这就是我不能放松的原因，Thea。我正在交往的那个人……”

而恰恰就在这时，Oliver决定走进门来，手里拿着一瓶酒，脸上带着外交专用的完美微笑。“我知道我来早了，但我想……”他拖长了声音，看到Malcolm正站在那里，脸上突然露出了一个大大的笑容。“Merlyn先生。”

“Queen先生！”Malcolm过于欢快地说。“我们刚刚还在说你呢。”

Thea的眉头皱了起来。她张嘴想抗议什么，但随即又愣住了。她盯着Malcolm，又转眼看向Oliver，只见Oliver突然脸色苍白，看起来很害怕。Thea又回过头去看Malcolm，嘴巴还张得老大。真相突然在她的脸上显了出来，像太阳从海面上升起一样。“卧槽。”她说。“卧——槽——”

Oliver想先开口。“Thea，我可以解释——”

“别！”Thea尖叫了一声。她放下沙拉，举起双手做投降状。“不不不，你可以，但是别。求你。你知道吗？我改变主意了。有的秘密绝对欢迎你们两个守到天荒地老。好吧？好吧！"

没等Oliver来得及再拯救一下，Thea就借口要“独处片刻”，飞快地跑了出去，冲向离他们最远的房间。Oliver和Malcolm看着她离开，然后Oliver转身看向Malcolm，眼神中杀气滔天。

“怎么说呢，”Malcolm停顿了一拍，之后说。“至少她不会再好奇你在哪里过夜了。”

Oliver叹了口气，把自己陷进一把椅子，开了一瓶红酒。他们会需要它的。


End file.
